


Decisions

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks for something Dean is not sure he can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

“Another?” questions the waitress behind the bar.  
“Yeah, Scotch, no rocks,” Dean says   
As she walks away he shouts “Hey make it a double, please.”  
“Sure thing, darling” she says as she grabs the bottle.  
“You got problems, darling?” she asks when she returns and pours his drink.  
“Why? Do I look like I have?”  
“You’re sitting there looking like someone shot your favourite dog”  
Dean ponders for a while, looking at the bar top and picking at the paper coaster his drink had been placed on.  
“What’s your name?” he asks  
“Delores, what’s yours?”  
“Dean.” He states “Delores can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure, darling”  
“If your partner asks you to do something weird would you do it?”  
“What, like running around the house naked with a flowerpot on my head?” She giggles.  
“Kinda”  
She looks at him in a slightly perplexed way.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really”  
“Well I don’t know. I suppose I’d ask Harry if he was really sure that he would still love me afterwards and then we’d talk about it. I’d probably agree if it was something he really wanted.”  
“Mmmm” Dean murmurs, swirling the drink around the glass  
“I take it you and your girl need to have a discussion hey?” she says and saunters off to serve another guy at the end of the bar.  
Dean sits there for a few moments still thinking and then suddenly he realises that he is in the wrong place. He jumps up, tips back the rest of the scotch and after saying goodbye to Delores he quickly leaves the bar.   
It’s only a couple of minutes walk back to the motel where they are staying. Dean ponders on what he’s going to say when he gets back to their room, hoping for some inspiration to come to him. As he nears the motel he can see his baby next to the room. Inspiration comes to him as he nears it and he takes a quick detour around the back of the 67 Chevy Impala. He rummages around in the trunk for a short while, and then he finds what he is looking for grabs it. He stands back and shuts the trunk.  
Striding towards the door Dean takes a deep breath and walks in.  
“Hi, Honey I’m home!” He yells, startling Sam who was doing some research on the computer. Sam’s head jerks up so fast and he looks so embarrassed that Dean thinks he may have caught him looking at porn.   
“Watcha doing Sammy?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Really?” Dean says amused.  
“Why?” Sam enquires  
“You’re looking all shifty and stuff. Sammy are you looking up porn?” Dean asks.  
“No!” Sam says indignantly “I was researching that vampires nest in the next town.”  
Dean quietly closes the door to the motel and all of a sudden Sam realises he is holding something behind his back.  
“What’s that?”  
“What?”  
“Whatever you have behind you, you ass!” Sam says getting annoyed. God how he hates Dean when he gets childish.  
“Well….” Dean says drawing it out “You know what we talked about earlier?”  
“Yeah, and you handled that so well by running away.” Sam snorts.  
“Well I’ve had time to think and if you’re sure, and I mean really sure, then I’m ready?” Dean asks as his hand comes out from behind him with their father’s belt wrapped in it.  
“Really?” Asks Sam “I never thought you’d go for it.”  
“Well, I had a nice chat to the waitress at the bar down the road…”   
“You didn’t talk about this with some waitress did you?” Sam says infuriated.  
“Nah, but Sam, when you ask these kind of weird things of me, I need time to think it over”   
“And…?” Sam asks.   
“I suggest you take your clothes off so I can give you a good spanking with this belt” Dean replies.  
Sam suddenly feels faint and light headed. When he had mentioned that one of his kinks was to be whipped or spanked, Dean had gone very still and quiet and without a word had left the motel. Sam had worried that he was going to get in the Impala and drive away. He’d felt very happy when he didn’t hear the tell-tale roar of the car as it took off out of the motel car park. He knew then that Dean would be back, although he didn’t know when.  
“I’m waiting” Dean smirks.  
Sam stands up and watching Dean constantly removes his clothes, chucking them everywhere and, finally, stands naked in front of a very clothed Dean.  
“Hey aren’t you gonna get undressed?” he asks coyly.  
“In a while” Dean promises.  
Dean slowly walks up to Sam and puts his hand in the centre of his chest and leans forward to kiss him. It’s a hard kiss but as Dean slips his tongue in between Sam’s lips his hand with the belt comes from behind him to rest on Sam’s hip. Their second kiss was softer, still demanding but gentler at the same time. It was as if Dean was asking Sam to open himself up to the kiss, to give him up to the experience and to let go and relax. They are both panting and their lips are slightly swollen.   
Dean leans back and says, “Bend over the table”  
Sam moves to the table on the other side of the room, he carefully puts the laptop and papers on the spare bed, so that the table is clear. He leans over the table and places his chest flat on it. It’s cold and he hisses.  
“Cold?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah”   
“ Well I suppose I’d better warm you up then”   
Dean stands back and placing one arm on Sam’s back rubs gently.  
“Promise me you’ll tell me if this is too much or I hurt you too much.”   
“Yeah.” Sam says nervously, although he wanted this he has never done it before and he’s worried that he won’t be able to handle things.   
Dean lets go of Sam and stands back. He uncurls the belt and twirls it in the air. He quickly brings it down on Sam’s ass and a long red line swiftly appears. Sam grunts with the pain and attempts to squirm away.  
“Ok?” Dean asks anxiously “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, just lets keep it at 10 for now ok?” Sam gasps.  
Dean straightens and twirls the belt and spanks Sam’s ass again. There is a new red line now, to go with the other red line. Sam’s squirming and panting and Dean decides to get this over with quickly! He brings the belt down again and again, watching in horrified fascination the red lines appear on Sam’s ass and also feeling slightly sick because he is getting hard on this! He feels strangely excited and he doesn’t know why this is turning him on. He starts to worry that maybe he is enjoying this too much and he lays the next whip down slightly softer. Dean stands there for a second looking at the stripes on Sam’s ass and thinks ‘that is so hot’ and immediately he feels ashamed that he is enjoying inflicting pain on Sammy, the kid brother he has always tried to protect.   
Sam notices that Dean has stopped and tilts his head up and asks “What’s the matter? why did you stop?”  
Dean looks Sam in the eye and appears to be embarrassed; Sam looks at Dean and his eyes lower to Dean’s groin. He lifts his head and smirks at Dean and says,  
“Well someone’s excited I see!”   
Dean looks back at Sam and say,  
“Should I be feeling like this?”  
“I think so, if you are enjoying it as much as me!”  
“Okay then bitch, let’s get back to business!” Dean promises as he pulls his arm back to start again. Soon the table is rocking and banging against the wall and Dean’s somewhat bizarre imagination suddenly thinks ‘what happens if someone comes in and see’s me spanking Sam’s ass.’  
“Eight, nine, ten!” Dean counts as he finishes. He’s sweating, shaking. Sickened he looks down and see’s tiny spots of blood on the belt. He throws it across the room and rushes towards Sam.  
“Sam, Sam, are you ok? Did I hurt you?”  
“It’s supposed to hurt you moron,” Sam grunts. His ass is hot, throbbing and painful but he feels, strangely calm as if all the stress, anger and exhaustion has been taken out of him.   
Dean puts his arms around Sam, laying both of them flat on his chest and hauls him off the table. He guides him to the bed and lays Sam flat on his front. Dean hurriedly sits down next to him and puts a tentative hand on Sam’s back.  
“What do I do now?” he asks.  
“Do we have any of that cream for burns?” Sam queries.  
“Yeah, I think it’s in the car. I’ll be back in a moment”   
Sam lies there, stinging and still feeling slightly light headed. He found that really painful, but worth every moment of it. Sam decides that Dean needs a reward for doing this; he knows how hard it must have been for him. He hears Dean come back in the room and suddenly the bed dips as he sits down next to him.   
Without saying a word Dean opens the top on the cream and slathers it on Sam’s ass. He hums with appreciation as the cream starts to numb the pain.   
“Dean?” Sam asks, twisting his head so he can look at Dean “Are we ok? I mean…. Are you ok?”  
Dean looks at him and thinks for a couple of minutes and says;  
“Yeah”  
Sam lowers his head to the bed and then says,  
“I want to do something for you”   
Startled Dean looks at him and states “You’re not gonna do that to me….”  
“No” Sam laughs, “Lie down” he orders.  
Perplexed Dean lies down as Sam rolls, sideways, off the bed.   
Sam reverently undresses Dean, pulling his shirt over his head. He pulls off Dean’s boots and socks and then undoes his jeans. Dean lifts his hips to aid Sam and he quickly pulls them off.   
Sam kneels on the side of the bed and gently brings his body over Deans. He slides so that his body is over Dean’s and scoots down to the end of the bed. He parts Dean’s thighs and settles between them. He lowers himself so that his face is level with Dean’s cock and gently licks a long stripe up it. Dean pants and his hips jerk up. Laughing Sam puts both hands on Dean’s hips and lowers his face over Dean’s rock hard cock.   
“God” Gasps Dean  
“Nope just me” Sam mumbles and starts to suckle Dean’s cock, drool dribbling down the side of his mouth and soaking Dean’s pubic hair. Dean’s cock is long and wide and Sam has always loved giving blowjobs, even before they got together. He just loves the feel of a heavy cock in his mouth. He loves the smell (but only sometimes! Not when it is 100 degrees and Dean hasn’t showered!) Sam would happily swap full-blown sex with blowjobs any day. Overall he just loves the power he gets from bringing Dean down from a masterful, arrogant, powerful man to a blubbering, panting mess. He loves Dean so much that giving him something he so obviously loves is a chore Sam is happy to provide.  
He leans back and grasps Deans red hot, rock hard shaft and pumps him a few times. Dean starts to gasp. Sam deliberately, stokes from the base to the leaking tip of the broad head. He caresses the tip with his thumb spreading the slippery fluid over it as he hears his lover groan. Dean grabs his hair and pulls forcefully. Whilst Sam goes back to giving Dean the blowjob of his life, one of his hands reaches down to cup his sac, fondling and rolling the balls.   
“You’re driving me crazy” Dean gasps, his entire body shaking with the barely contained urge to move, the need to thrust.   
“Love you” Sam says as he lifts his head and locks gaze with Dean. “I love you so much”  
“Do it......!” Dean orders, panting heavily.  
Sam is happy to oblige and he returns to start a slow stoke, caressing his lovers cock. He feels Dean’s hips undulating and realised that he was rock hard himself. The feeling of Dean’s cock, so strong, so hard, so hard for him, seems to have made Sam forget all about the stinging in his ass and he proceeds to speed up his stokes, while grasping his own shaft and pumping in time with his ministrations on Dean. Quickly, oh so quickly, he can feel his orgasm building. He wants to come with Dean so he lets go of his shaft and tightens his fist around Dean’s cock and pumps furiously.   
“Ah…God! Sam!” Dean shouts as he starts to come all over his chest, stomach and Sam’s hand. Sam quickly grabs his cock with his other hand and after two pumps he comes all over Dean and his other hand, which is still clasped around Dean’s cock.   
Sagging down he collapses onto Dean. Dean raises his hands and puts them around Sam. Sam reaches and turns Dean’s face towards his and kisses him long and slow on those full, panting lips, even as the other man’s shaft softens in his hand.  
They lie there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, when Dean suddenly says.   
“Well if a spanking gets you this horny, maybe we should try it again sometime?”


End file.
